


Alternatives to Kissing

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ace!Celty, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They couldn't kiss. Not in the normal sense anyway. But they found ways to show their affection nonetheless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives to Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> What? Something from me that isn't shizaya?? I never thought this would happen either, so I'm extremely surprised.
> 
> This started as just thinking about the fact that they can't kiss and so would need to find alternatives, only it turned more into a sort of character study for Celty?? I don't know. But I've always had the headcanons that Celty is asexual and knows sign language soo... yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave kudos if you do!!

One of the most frustrating things about their relationship is that they couldn't kiss.

Shinra never complained, of course; he was far too sweet to her to do such a thing. But there were times it frustrated him and Celty saw it. Saw the longing and slight frustration it bore in him. These moments always passed quickly however and then Shinra was back to being the overly affectionate boyfriend (?? Lover? Mate? No, definitely not that...) that he was.

To be perfectly honest, it frustrated Celty at times too. Shinra insisted that she was beautiful without a head and "really, kissing is so overrated anyway, so we're not missing out on anything." But it was still something that Celty wished she could experience. She wanted to know everything about "being human" after all and kissing seemed to be a sensation that was prominent. It was in nearly every movie and every book and mentioned in so many songs. Poems and magazines and plays; nearly everything mentioned it, at the very least.

"There are people who don't like kissing, you know," Shinra mentioned one day. They had been having a casual conversation about how human Celty had become and it had come up. "There are some who have no desire to kiss, view it as disgusting even. If you think about, having someone else's spit in your mouth does seem fairly unsanitary, so I can't say I blame them. But my point is, some couples don't kiss, or do anything of that sort, and that's perfectly fine."

Celty had just cocked her helmet to the side and changed the subject.

\----

The thing is, she wasn't really sure if she had the desire to kiss or not. Part of her was sure that the only reason she wished she could kiss was just so that she could try it. Just once. Just to really know if she would like it or not.

However, without a head, it was impossible. But Celty did end up doing some more research into the type of people that Shinra had mentioned; the ones who didn't like kissing. He had mentioned a term that she had seen in some books she read, but she didn't understand it in this context.

Asexual.

It seemed a strange term to her at first. The whole concept seemed strange, since humans seemed to base so much around sex. But what she found made her feel a bit more comfortable with rejecting Shinra's more sexual advances. 

She wasn't alone. There were other people who didn't like to be touched. It was normal, even.

And in her further research, she found alternatives to sex and kissing that could make two people feel close like that. Celty had been so excited when she found a big list of alternatives that she printed it off and brought it to Shinra, shoving it in his face and bouncing up and down a bit. Her shadows filled the room in her excitement and she couldn't focus enough to type, so she had excitedly signed at Shinra. Unfortunately Shinra was horrible at sign language still and only caught about half of the signs, but the message got across anyway.

She had found an alternative to kissing.

\----

They couldn't kiss. Not in the normal sense anyway. But they found ways to show their affection nonetheless.

Curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie. Celty couldn't eat, but she found a strange fascination in feeding Shinra. 

(He joked that she had a feeding kink one time, but Celty just jabbed him in the stomach.)

Little nuzzles and hand squeezes, things that seem so simple to some but convey so much between two who don't even need words.

They held hands a lot; while out on walks, while shopping, while sitting on the couch. It was a connection, one stronger to them than a kiss.

And sometimes, when Shinra just couldn't stand not kissing her, he would take Celty's hand and press the sweetest kisses to her skin. Each fingertip, then the palm, then the wrist. The back of her hand would always be last, so he could pepper it with tiny kisses, sometimes so light it made her shoulders shake in silent giggles.

And that was enough for them. Because no matter what the tv or a book or a song said, they didn't need kisses to convey their love.

Just a connection.


End file.
